Plate Master
by Xenos1357
Summary: I was inspired to write this story by similar stories written by alpha dragonis and insane denominator, and this is my first story, so constructive critisicm is appreciated and welcomed. This is the story of Xephos denarus, champion of the kilos region and heir to the elements plates as goes on a fun adventure with the fairy tail guild.
1. The plates

It was a nice sunny day in Lumoise City and Xephos Denarus was relaxing near his apartment at a café with his trusty pal Greninja. His outfit consisted of a gray cape the goes down to his knees, a white shirt with a golden mega evolution symbol on the front, faded gray jeans, and white and gold sneakers, his white hair is spiky with golden tips, and he has golden diamond shaped ear rings hanging from his ears. He also has a white and gold mega evolution bracelet on his left arm. His eyes are white with golden irises and no pupils(Side note, he's a mute psychic).

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a strange shape gliding down an alley. It stopped, turned, and beckoned for hi. To follow. He looked at his Greninja, and knew that he saw it too. So they walked down the alley and found the strange creature waiting for them next to a portal. Then, it flew through the portal, beckoning them to follow. So they did. Once they entered, they were standing on a rainbow bridge in a giant tunnel of shifting colors. When they looked back, the portal was gone and bridge stopped. So they walked forward along the bridge. After a few seconds, a new portal opened in front of them and they walked through. They emerged on a huge glass platform above spear pillar. In front of them were three strange beings. They all looked the same aside form the headdresses they had on. One was pink, one was blue, and one was yellow. The pink one floated up to him and telepathically introduced itself as Mesprit, bringer of human emotions. He started freaking out because he was face to face with the lake trio of The Sinnoh region. He panicked and asked them what he was doing here, and Mesprit told him they needed his help, badly. As he was wondering why, two huge pillars of colored stardust started forming and shaping into two beings, Palkia and Dialga. When Xephos reached out to their minds to speak to them, they startled him by speaking first, saying that what Mesprit had said was true, and they needed him to meet their god. Then a golden pillar of stardust formed Arceus, albeit weak, sick, and exhausted. When Xephos asked him why he was needed, Arceus replied that it was because he was sick and dying, and he needed to entrust the plates to someone before he died so that the universe did not collapse in upon itself. When Xephos asked "why me?" Arceus said it was because he had the ability to manipulate the plates, and the kind heart and love for Pokemon needed for the plates to accept him and for him to not abuse their power.

Arceus then manifested the plates and all sixteen(including fairy) of them floated around him slowly revolving around him clockwise. Arceus told Xephos that he could pick out three plates,because that is how many his body could handle at the moment. Xephos decided that he wanted the Draco, sky, and flame plates. Arceus then told him that he would need to be sent to another world to develop and grow his power, and in this world were mages, the kind of people who use magic. These mages are assembled into guilds, and all are powerful, but one is soars high above all the others. This guild I'd fairy tail, and the best place for him to develop his powers was that guild. Arceus told him that he would need to find some of the plates, and unlock others from within himself. Then, a large portal opened beneath him and he fell though it, and beneath him he saw a huge forest and a town of to west of it. Then he realized he was falling from the sky with his Greninja and returned his pal to his pokeball and opened another pokeball, and beam of red energy burst out and turned into a Charizard, who then caught Xephos then glided to forest floor. The two just stood there and looked at each other, then Charizard said, out loud, in human English, well, your life just got interesting again, didn't it? The two stared at each other for a second, then Xephos said telepathically, yep, it sure did.


	2. The adventure begins

In the forest, Xephos decided that he wanted to go to the town he had seen while falling. He retuned Charizard to his pokeball and started walking. He raced off and reached the town by about noon, then wandered about for a bit until he heard a bunch of people clamor in about something. Then, when he walked towards the sound, he saw a huge mob of girls with hearts in their eyes staring at a man in the center of the crowd, a tall man wearing a white cape, a purple shirt, a bunch of golden bracelets and two magic rings on his right hand. He also wore red pants with thin black stripes going from waist to ankles, and black shoes. Xephos then noticed that one of the girls I. The crowd was a cute blonde with a very interesting brain and a burning desire to get to fairy tail, the guild he was trying to get to, but one sort of magic was clouding her mind, making her think she loved the man in the middle everyone was calling salamander. Then, a pink haired boy rushed into the center of the mob yelling Igneel!, but then looked confused when he saw "salamander". Upon seeing him, the charm on the blondes mind broke, though no one else's did. Xephos decided to try to break the charm on the other girls minds, but he couldn't figure out how to undo the magic. So he watched the pink haired boy get beat up by the charmed girls twice for stupid reasons, then "salamander" created a purple flame that made a coil that he stood on and invited everyone to the party he was having on his boat that night. Xephos thought he was suspicious, so he decided to crash that party later. Then he saw the boy and girl get up and talk to each other and walked up and joined them. He made a telepathic link between all three of their brains, and said hi. While creating the links, he searched their minds and found their names. The two jumped and looked around trying to see who "said" hi to them, then noticed Xephos walking towards them. They looked at him and he asked the two if he could tag along with them to the restaurant they were about to go to, and the girl said yes. So the three of them walked over to the restaurant and had a little chat, in which Xephos explained how he was a mute psychic, which the girl thought was cool, but the boy was just confused by. When they sat down to eat, the boy told the girl and Xephos that his name was Natsu and he was here looking for Igneel the fire dragon, and the girl told Natsu and Xephos that her name was Lucy and she was trying to get into the magic guild fairy tail, and then Xephos explained that he was here to get into fairy tail as well. The three then finished their meal and decided to go their separate ways. Natsu wandered around town, while Lucy and Xephos went into the park and sat on a bench while Lucy told Xephos about fairy tail. He then felt "salamander" coming, and hid behind a bush and watched him talk To Lucy about joining fairy tail. He made sure to tell Lucy not to give him away though telepathy, and waited for "salamander" to leave, then wandered town until dusk. Then he stowed away on "salamander's" ship and waited until he tried to put Lucy to sleep and kidnap her then sprung out of his hiding place. "Salamander" and his friends were extremely surprised, but then Xephos activated his Draco plate, and after a golden flash, he was revealed to have grown blue scaled wings, a blue scaly tail, pointed horns on his head, and his skin turned into blue scales, and his shirt and cape had disappeared, revealing his ridiculously muscled chest and abs, and his pants were turned into bright red ragged shorts. His fingers had turned into large claws, and his toes into talons. He had bright red eyes, and when he opened his mouth, revealing his enormous fangs, he roared, and he roared loud. Then he stared at the closest henchmen, and shot forward, shouted dragon claw with his mind, and huge blue energy claws appeared over his own and he slashed the henchman, causing him to fly backwards off the he turned shouted twister, and launched a blue energy tornado at a group of enemies, and sent them into the drink. Next, he fired a dragon pulse into the next group of guys, and sent them into the ocean, and then Natsu broke through the ceiling and landed next to Xephos. He tried to stand up, but his motion sickness overcame him, and he fell down.

Really Natsu, really, motion sickness?

Shut up and stop this boat. Then "salamander" held up Lucy's keys, and threw them into the ocean after commenting that they were of no use to him. A blue cat named happy jumped out of Natsu's bag and helped Lucy fly off the ship, because he had wings, then Lucy found her keys in the water, and used a golden one to summon a mermaid with a jug of water and an attitude problem named Aquarius to sweep the ship into port. She did, then made a retort about having a boyfriend, and disappeared. Now that the boat had stopped, Natsu was up and ready to fight. All of the henchmen had been wiped out by the wave, except for one. Then "salamander" shot a magic fire ball at Natsu and it exploded around him. Lucy freaked out, but Xephos knew he was still awake and not in pain. Then everyone heard Natsu eating the fire. The one remaining henchman said "that's him! The real salamander! Bora! What do we do!?

Bora replied "idiot! Don't call me by that name!" Then happy figured out who he was and Natsu and Xephos stood next to each other to kick some ass. Xephos shot forward and used used an upwards dragon claw to launch bora into the sky where Natsu jumped at him and used fire dragons roar to knock him out, while simultaneously destroying half of the city. When he landed, he and Lucy started celebrating their victory, until Xephos pointed out the military sprinting at them. Then Natsu took Lucy by the hand and told Xephos to follow them, and when they asked why, he said he was going to take them to his guild.


	3. Origins

In magnolia town, at the fairy tail guild hall, Natsu had just returned with Xephos and Lucy then punched one of his guild mates in the face for the false info. Lucy and Xephos then went to Mirajane and got their guild marks. Then Lucy admired her guild mark for a while then left at sundown to go to her home. Xephos stayed at the guild and slept in one of the chairs for the night. When he woke up early in the morning, he took a shower, put his out fit back on, and entered the main room and waited for the master to return. When he appeared on the second story balcony in the room, Xephos told him through telepathy that he was going to train for the day and left the hall. He wandered around town, then entered the surrounding forest and wandered into a clearing where he equipped the flame plate, giving him red hair, burning red eyes, a red cape with orange flames going up to his waist, a red short sleeved shirt with an orange mega evolution symbol, and orange shorts with yellow vertical lines and orange running decided to test out some moves, so he fired(ha! Fire pun) a flamethrower at a rock, and melted it. He then turned and shot a flame burst at a tree, it ended in flaming splinters. Then, he launched an eruption at a mossy Boulder and reduced it to smoldering pebbles. Then, he used fire punch to incinerate a bush, and a half hour of him practicing his fire moves went on until everything in the clearing was scorched or melted. Then, he felt several presences coming closer, and decided to hide in the nearest intact bush and wait for them to pass. He could see a road, and from one side, he saw a group of thugs coming down the road, and from the other, a young woman pulling a huge wagon. Clearly, the thugs were going to try to rob this young woman. So, Xephos waited until the thugs and the girl met in front of him, then he jumped out of the bushes and dropped all of the thugs with one heat wave. He then walked up to the young woman and noticed that she was drop dead gorgeous. She had beautiful deep red hair and melt in your mouth chocolate brown eyes, as well as a voluptuous and curvaceous body. A real 11 out a ten. He got over hIs sudden stupor and formed a link to her mind and then spoke to her. Hello, are you all right?

Who said that? Responded the girl.

I did. My name is Xephos.

Upon realizing that this person was using telepathy to talk to her, she told him her name was Erza and that she was on her way back to her Mage guild. He asked which guild she was going to and responded that it was fairy tail.

"What?! Really, I just joined that guild yesterday!"

So the two talked and walked on their way back to the guild hall when suddenly a wild moon appeared(ha! Pokemon joke) in the sky and nighttime happened. So they decided to set up camp and sleep outside for the night. It was cold, so Xephos pulled out a pokeball and called out his Charizard, who then knowingly smiled at him and Erza then used his tail to warm them up. Erza, being curious asked Xephos what his magic was, and Xephos explained his use of the elemental plates being his "magic" and how they changed his appearance and abilities. Erza was surprised by the similarities between his powers and hers. When she vocalized this surprise, he asked how, with actual physical words in a beautifully deep, hypnotic baritone voice, then quickly clamped his hands over his mouth. In response to the the hypnotizing voice, she explained that her magic was requipping and she could change into many different sets of armor, each with different abilities and each set of armor had a set of weapons it could use. The two then later down on opposite sides of Charizard and had a mental talk about their guild and how powerful they were and such until they fell asleep. The next morning, the two woke up almost close enough to each other to kiss, almost. Then, while xephos was furiously blushing, she opened her eyes and blushed back when she realized how she woke up. They both quickly got up and turned away to attempt to hide the blush, then Xephos returned his Charizard and Erza cleaned up camp. The two walked back to the guild hall and got back by noon. Just before they arrived a member of the guild ran through the door and screamed that Erza was back. This set off a chorus of "oh no"s, "shiiiit"s, and "I gotta hide"s. The two walked in with Erza dragging along a huge decorated monster horn. When someone asked what it was, she replied "it's a decorated monster horn the village I saved gave me as thanks. You got a problem with that?!

No! No!, please don't hurt me.

Erza then went on to scold people for their bad habits, then xephos put his hands in his pockets out of habit and found that his most treasured possession, his iPod was still in it. So he pulled out his headphones and put them in and cranked up the volume to listen to his favorite tunes. He was sitting at the bar listening when a wild guildmate appeared and he formed a link with her mind and she asked what he was doing. He told the girl he knew to be Cana that he was listening to music. She asked how, and he pointed out the earbuds he was wearing. Cana was wondering how they worked so xephos explained that they played recordings into his ears from his iPod. She asked where he got this cool stuff, rather loudly, and everyone in the guild also wanted to know where he got the cool stuff, so he responded that he got it from his home town. They all wanted to know where that was, so he told them that it was in a different dimension. This made everyone freak out a little, except for Loke, who nodded in understanding. Some people in the guild didn't believe him, so he told them of his world and Pokemon, then showed them his six. He threw out all six pokeballs, and out came a Greninja, a Charizard, a Sceptile, a Garchomp, a Gallade, a Gardevoir, a pair of katana Honedge, an Aegislash, and a vastly surprised everyone in the guild, but then a small girl with blue hair named levy MacGarden asked him how he got to their current dimension, and he told them of his mission to collect all seventeen plates and that he had four. He told them that Arceus gave him the Draco, flame, and Sky plates, then a moment later, levy asked why he said he had four plates when Arceus had only given him three. Murmurs of oh yeahs, and yeah, why is that's, went around the room, so he told them that the fourth plate he had was the mind plate, and that was why he had such powerful telepathic and telekinetic powers, because the plate enhanced them by a lot. He explained about how as a child, he discovered his psychic prowess while exploring a small cave near his home. This cave lead into solitude cave, a place where the legendary psychic type Mewtwo was kept, and he discovered that Mewtwo, the strongest psychic type of them all, was defeated easily by xephos' psychic powers, and then a shining pink plate appeared in the room, and floated towards Xephos. Then, he grabbed it as it stopped in front of him, and it merged with his body the way the other three had. Then levy asked Xephos what all of his powers were, so he explained that he could change his form and typing, allowing him to be able to do different things. He explained that he also had the ability to turn into a hybrid of any legendary who's types he had already collected the plates for. So, of course they asked him which legendary forms he already had the ability to use, so listed them off, Rayquaza, Moltres, Ho-oh, Lugia, Victini, Mewtwo, Arceus, and Mew. He also has the ability to create new moves, hybrids of old moves, and use legendary signature arts. He then explained that he could also mega evolve some of his Pokemon to make them vastly stronger. Natsu then yelled "Xephos, I challenge you to a duel!"

I accept your challenge, but let's do this this outside.

"Alright, let's go!"


	4. The first duel

Outside of the guild hall, there was a huge crowd of fairy tail mages all chanting and placing bets on Natsu or Xephos. Xephos then yelled out to Natsu "why don't we make this more interesting? I won't use any of the plates I have now, but you can use all the magic you want. How about it?" Natsu then replied "alright, your on!", then happy flew out and yelled, 3, 2, 1, fight! And so Xephos literally disappeared and reappeared behind Natsu and kicked him in the base of the spine sending him flying, but before Natsu could even hit the ground, Xephos disappeared and reappeared in front of him and uppercutted Natsu into the air then jumped to where he was and kicked him strait down into the dirt causing a huge cloud of dust to billow about and slowly floated down and landed twenty feet away and looked at the cloud, waiting for Natsu to come bursting out, which is exactly what he did, with a fire dragons iron fist with Xephos' name written all over it. Unfortunately for Natsu, Xephos grabbed his arm and judo flipped him into the dirt over his shoulder. This made a small Natsu shaped carter a few inches deep in the ground. Then Natsu tried to get up, and Xephos grabbed him and threw him into the sky while spinning him, to make him motion sick in the air so he landed on the ground with a painful crash that knocked his lights out, or so Xephos thought, but then natsu got back up slowly and had a look of determination in eyes as he prepared a fire dragons roar, but then Xephos suddenly shined a bright maroon color and when it cleared away, he had very tan skin and highly toned muscles, wearing nothing but white shorts with a black belt holding them up. His eyes had become a bright blue and he had a visible golden aura. His hair had become spiked and a dark golden color.

Natsu then yelled out "what the fuck, I thought you wouldn't use any plates, but you just used one!"

No, I said I wouldn't use any I already had, I just got this one. This is the fighting plate, get ready to lose!

So the two then launched at each other and Xephos ducked under natsu's punch and used low sweep on his legs knocking him over. He then jumped up high and fell down with an axe kick to natsu's stomach making him gag. Xephos then jumped again and formed an enormous 30 ft. Wide golden ball of light in his hand from his aura and shrunk it down to a regular aura sphere sized ball then yelled out: new move, "Aura Blast!" and threw it at Mach 2 at Natsu, who was to slow to dodge and took the attack head on as it exploded on his face, then contracted a bit, then exploded farther outwards sending Natsu three feet straight down through dirt, truly knocking his lights out. Happy then called "the fights over, Xephos wins!" Then, about four people all cheered at the top of their lungs while others cursed, and a few just stood there shocked that Xephos had unlocked a new plate. Then Xephos fell onto one knee, exhausted and erza and greninja ran out of the crowd to his side to see what was wrong and he explained that the new move he created just took up a huge amount of energy but that he would be fine in approximately 12.36795 seconds, and, 12.36795 seconds later, he stood up and his aura became visible again. He then glowed a bright golden color and returned to normal. He then walked into the guild and ordered a slice of cheesecake. Then he put it into a small container and walked off to the nearby forest where he practiced some of his new fighting moves. He noticed right off the bat that the plate gave him a huge speed boost as well as enhancing his attack and defense to insane levels(remember, each plate gives Xephos the power of a god on its own). He then walked back to the guild and fell asleep on one of the tables as it was dusk when he won the fight. But then he had a weird dream.


	5. Erza's Request

When Xephos woke up the next day, he felt the plates vibrate inside of him, pointing him in a certain direction, like a metal detector, so he walked off in the direction the plates were leading him, until he came to a graveyard. He saw a large tomb stone, which had the spooky plate buried in its surface in place of an engraving. He touched the plate and it shined a dark purple, then, when the glow faded away, Xephos was wearing a black kimono and a white mask with red lines along its face reminiscent of brain from oration seis. The three most notable things about the ghost form were the large white horns attached to the mask(like hollow Ichigo's from bleach), the long black katana with a golden edge he was holding in his left hand, and the shackles and chains on his wrist with the mega evolution jewel set in the thick iron shackle. He then floated back to the guild hall in this form, going through several walls, and the guild hall doors. When people started freaking out, he returned to his normal form, and everyone let out a huge breath. He then explained that he just found the ghost plate, and that was his ghost form. This surprised everyone as they all thought that ghosts were fake. They were wrong. Then Makarov stood up on the balcony and yelled out that he would be gone for a few days at the guild masters meeting. Xephos then Walked over to where erza was sitting after the commotion had died down, and gave her the slice of cheese cake he had ordered the day before. He then told her that she and the cake had something in common, and while her face was as red as hair, he told her that that she was as sweet as the cake in front of her, which only made her blush harder, but Xephos thought he needed to add one more little gesture, before he went on his job, but erza wanted to repay him for his lovable-ness and such, so they both decided to kiss each other on the cheek, at the same time. This led to an accidental, and completely public, kiss on the lips between the two, which brought on a lot of comments like "wow, they sure are getting along well", and "damn, I owe Cana 50 jewels!". The next day Erza came in and announced that she needed Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Xephos to all come with her on her next job that day. When they asked why, she told them she would explain on the way. So they all left. When they were at the train station, she explained that she overheard some shady wizards talking about a plan to use a magic artifact named lullaby at Oshibana station, and when she asked said shady wizards, they would only tell her that their entire dark guild would be there to make sure it happened. That's when gray realized "oh! So you wanted to bring us with you because you can't take on an entire guild on your own!".

That is correct.

Then what are we waiting for? Let's go! So they all ran after Xephos on to the train and rode it towards Oshibana station. On the way there, natural got super motion sick, so Erza punched his lights out. When they were halfway there, the train stopped at a station and lots of people got on, including Kaguya, a member of the dark guild they were chasing, and then when he spotted them, he made some stupid comments about how they were just flies and that they would be squashed son, to which Xephos responded by entering his ghost form and cutting the man with his katana before any one could even blink. What everyone noticed however, is that the cut left no mark on the man, or his clothing, but he coughed up some blood and fell to the ground unconscious. When they stared at him he looked back and transformed into normal mode. When he sat back down, Lucy and gray carried natsu to a different cart, leaving Xephos and Erza alone. Erza then asked Xephos "Xephos, what is it like, having the plates inside you?"

"Well, imagine that you have multiple personalities, and all of them are constantly aware of what's happening, and telling your mind what they would do if they were in control, but magnify that by a million, so that your body changes for every personality. But you have to remember that I am always in control."

"Oh. That's pretty intense. I have another couple of questions though, one, just how strong are you, and two, what kind of music are you always listening to in those earbuds of yours?"

"One, I am literally a fledgling God, and two, calming music to soothe my ever frayed nerves".

"Wow, and Could I listen to your music with you?" She asked while blushing furiously.

While Xephos blushed furiously, he took out one earbud, psychically removed any residual earwax, and put it into Erza's ear, when she listened to the soothing music, she almost immediately fell asleep on Xephos' shoulder, and he was so comfortable, he fell asleep resting his head on hers, and woke up once they were halted a half mile from their station. He woke up Erza with telepathy because Kaguya had finally woken up and was about to try to use his shadow magic on Xephos. When he tried, Xephos teleported himself and Erza behind said shadow Mage, then punched him from behind, knocking him out, without even using a plate.

"That's a fraction of my physical strength at it's weakest. If tested, I could probably destroy an entire mountain in one strike if I really tried." Then the overhead PA system came on and the conductor said "Oshibana station in two minutes"


	6. Showdown with lullaby

As soon as the train doors opened, a magic spell was cast that sent a knock out wave throughout the train to put every one onboard asleep. And it did so. Except for one person, everyone fell asleep. That one person was of course, Xephos. The reason he did not fall asleep was because he is constantly listening to a lullaby that puts him a half sleep. He had take one earbud out to give to Erza, so the effect was halved, and he had yet to put the other one in, so the sleep spell put him in his normal state of mind.

"Did you really think that a weak little sleep spell like that would be enough to put a fledgling God such as myself to sleep you dumbasses?" Asked Xephos.

"Holy shit, that was the strongest sleep spell known to wizards in general, how did he stay awake after that?" Asked some random wizard.

"Easy. I am literally half asleep normally, so sleep magic doesn't really work all that well on me". So he beat them down with one punch each, then woke Erza, Natsu, Lucy, and Gray using powerful telepathy and they all left the train to fight their way to the lullaby artifact in the front lobby. They knew it was there because Xephos could fell the evil power rolling off of it. So he let Gray and Natsu race to the lobby beating up as many random guys as they could, and Xephos followed them watching them and assessing their power. When he noticed that Natsu was holding back an enormous amount of power, but still getting exhausted, he realized something that he would wait quite some time to share. He then Waited for them to bust down the doors to the lobby, then told them "stop, I got this room, just sit back and watch". So they did, and saw him transform into his ghost form, which scared the shit out of all of the enemy mages, then he held up his black katana and called out "spectral lord, Phantasia, new move: soul reap". And then suddenly his mask and sword erupted in ice blue fire, and he swung his sword and sent out an enormous wave of icy blue fire that phased through all of the people that it hit and as it touched them, they fainted. This resulted in an entire room of unconscious mages and one demonic swordsman standing over them. Xephos then returned to his normal form after a shine, and all of his guild mates just stared at him, incredulous that he literally took out an entire room's worth of enemy mages with one attack. He turned around and told them that they needed to get moving because the one Mage holding the lullaby artifact had escaped and went outside, so they went running, Natsu staying just ahead of every one else, and they noticed as they got out side that a man holding a large scythe who was floating the air a ways back was holding a flute with a three eyed skull on the end, and then Xephos mentioned that the flute was where the evil power was coming from, so of course they all ran at him, but Natsu used Gray as a spring board and launched himself in front of Xephos by a couple of feet when between the two a huge wall of violently spinning wind suddenly materialized and sent Xephos flying back, and Natsu flying forwards, so that everyone but Natsu was inside of the wind barrier, and Erigor, the man with the scythe, mentioned squashing them like flies, but he had to go to clover and use lullaby on the guild masters, which Xephos knew he meant to kill them, which he told everyone. This pissed Natsu off to no end, as he then ran after the flying Erigor, while Xephos was left to deal with the barrier. He told everyone that he could handle destroying the barrier, if they gave him two minutes. In this time, Natsu booked it and caught up to Erigor, and started fighting him on the train tracks to clover, while Xephos switched into the mind plate form for the first time.

In this form, Xephos was the exact same, except he had an eye-shaped symbol on his forehead, which glowed a bright pink,mane he used telekinesis to catch all of the wind in the barrier, and condensed it to be the size of a fist, then launched it upwards, where it promptly exploded with the blast power of an A-bomb. This astonished all of the party members once again, and then Xephos started sprinting forwards, and everyone was jolted out of their collective stupor, then started following him, and they booked it to where Natsu was fighting Erigor, just in time to see him beat Erigor with a fire dragons brilliant flame attack. Natsu was then completely exhausted, so Xephos entered his flame plate form and launched a fire burst at Natsu, after yelling chow down into his mind. Then, as soon as Natsu got up, the lullaby flute started muttering "play me, don't play me, play me, don't play me, I am sick and tired of you wizards, if you won't play me, then I'll just have to play myself!" Then transformed into a 100 foot tall hulking beast with a three eyed skull for a head, then ran off to the town of clover to play his song of death and go on a rampage. Then, when Natsu realized that lullaby was heading to clover to kill the guild masters, he and everyone else ran off after the beast and got to the city where the demonic flute was just about to destroy some buildings when the gang got there and Xephos switched into the fist plate and threw a focus blast at lullaby. This merely got the demons attention, and, as it turned around, Natsu and the others went running at lullaby and started attacking it with all their might, burning it, freezing it, and chopping it up, as Lucy just sort of watched from behind a tree. Suddenly, lullaby started fighting back slapping Natsu away, then punching Gray, but then, it made its last mistake, and tried to kick Erza. It succeeded, but this pissed off the strongest person in the town, Xephos. Xephos then said "limiter, release!" And his body suddenly glowed brightly, and when it subsided, he was suddenly much more muscular looking, and all of his hair had turned golden, as had his irises, and his golden aura could be easily seen, shining around him. His aura caused his hair and the air around him to whip about wildly, and then he raised his left hand over his head, and a ball of aura the height of the monster formed over his hand, then suddenly shrunk to the size of a regular aura sphere, then, he swung his arm forward as hard as he could slowly accelerating then threw the ball forwards, then yelled Super Aura Sphere, which then launched said super aura sphere, sending a sonic boom outwards so powerful, it ripped trees from the earth and knocked down buildings like toys, and the ball moved insanely fast and crashed into lullaby, then turning ninety degrees and sending lullaby straight up, until he was a mile up in the sky when the ball finally tore all the way through him, and then when the guild masters came out of the building, the demon fell onto the building, destroying the building, and killing the monster completely with an excess of over kill stuffed into one attack. On its death, it dissolved into black powder, and was swept away on the wind. That's when the guild masters noticed the immense amount of damage directly in front of Erza and Xephos. When they came charging up to the two mages, Xephos suddenly grabbed Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and his own guild master with telekinesis, then teleported all of them to their guild hall, and promptly fell asleep from sheer exhaustion. This then left everyone at the guild to wonder why the hell the guild master and the newly dubbed "team Natsu" just appeared and why Xephos was glowing before he fell asleep. the guild master also wanted to know why exactly there was so much damage in front of Erza and Xephos back at the guild masters meeting. Erza told him that she would tell him the story later, then picked up Xephos and carried him back to his apartment. She set him down on top of his bed, and as she was turning to go, he grabbed her sleeve with one of his hands while sleeping and muttered "no, please don't go yet, I want you to stay with me tonight" with his actual voice, which sounded like an adorable little boy talking to his teddy bear at night, and Erza just couldn't say no to that combo of adorable voice and cute guy, so she laid down next to him, and as he was just starting to wake up, she kissed him lightly on lips and fell asleep in his arms, smiling pleasantly, with an adorable little snore, which Immediately put Xephos to sleep to listen to, and his iPod was still playing into his ears, and it slowly put him into a deeper and deeper sleep throughout the night, giving him his best sleep ever.


End file.
